Agent Bongi6
Bongi6 '''(also known as '''The Director of the PSA Resistance '''in the PSA Resistance, '''Agent B or Agent Bongi6 in agencies) is an EPF agent, RPA Agent, PHD Agent, and PSA Resistance Agent on Club Penguin. He is also a robber on Club Penguin. He is also a Tour Guide, but barely gives any tours. He is an EPF commander, with a team leader role, and is part of the comm class. He tries to make the best out of any situations. He became a Super Villain during the Marvel Parties, but he also became a Super Hero and a robber. He has been to many parties, and had many adventures in parties. His super hero identity is Shadow Guy. He has the same super hero identity as Sam. His super villain identity is Dark Shadow. He is a rare penguin on Club Penguin. He joined Club Penguin in early 2010. He quit Club penguin in early 2011, and came back in early 2012. He enjoys doing EPF work. He owns his own Spaceship Hideout. He is a robber on club penguin too, even though sometimes he arrests them. He is friendly, but can get really angry. Role In the PSA/PSA Resistance Bongi6 one day decided to join the P.S.A. He took the test and passed it. He was assigned a mission by Aunt Arctic to find her missing puffles. He found them and was given a reward. Later after that, he was assigned a secret mission to test one of Gary the Gadget Guy's new inventions which was a Prototype Sled. He later discovered that there was a Polar Bear on Club Penguin. He found out that the Polar Bear's name is Herbert P. Bear Esquire. He wanted to disrupt the peace, and warm up Club Penguin. The PSA planned on arresting him once and for all. He was assigned many missions before his most top secret mission (Waddle Squad). He successfully captured Herbert with the other agents. But Rookie accidentally let him escape by giving him his Spy Phone. So Bongi6 went on a mission to find Herbert and arrest him once and for all. He found a secret passage in the mine to Herbert. He successfully stopped Herbert from revealing the PSA to Club Penguin and using the PSA technology. But he got trapped in the P.S.A Headquarters because when he stopped Herbert he turned on the PSA technology, allowing the polar bear to use Rookie's Spy Phone to trap the agents. Bongi6 quickly found the secret entrance to the Command Room using a code. An unknown agent told him that no one had ever cracked the lock without clearance before. Gary told Dot (the unknown agent) that they needed to evacuate immediately. Dot told him that the EPF technology was fine, and used her Spy Gadget to teleport everyone out to the Ski Village. The PSA Headquarters exploded when they finally escaped, destroying the PSA. Dot told Bongi6 that she was impressed with his skills. Bongi6 asked if she had heard of him. She told him that they have been watching you, and he would be perfect for their EPF unit. He asked what the EPF was. Dot told him that G will give him the info. He asked what was happening to the PSA. G told him that the Director had given him very important information. He told them that Herbert's attacks disabled all PSA resources, and the HQ had been reduced to rubble. G also said that Herbert was able to steal so much info from the computers, so that meant that the PSA was finished. He told them that all of their files and investigations were being transferred to the Elite Penguin Force. Bongi6 asked what the Elite Penguin Force is. Gary told him that it was a secret agency that protects the island, and they'll take over the operation. Bongi6 asked what was going to happen to himself. Dot told him that maybe the EPF had plans for him. She told him they would just have to wait and see. Rookie said they should enjoy the popcorn, and G said he needed to dig his way to his lab. Dot asked if there was anything Bongi6 wanted to add. He said that they would catch Herbert once and for all. Bongi6 decided to join the EPF. He later reopened the PSA, and renamed it to the PSA Resistance to show that it is the second generation. Role in the Elite Penguin Force (Credit to CP wiki for a lot of information) Herbert's Revenge Bongi6 decided to join the Elite Penguin Force after the destruction of the agency he used to work for. He was forced to take a test in the new Everyday Phoning Facility to join. After he passed the test, he was informed that Herbert was planning something big. He joined the Comm Class in the EPF. He was given his very own Puffle Whistle to call elite puffles. He competed with some of the lead EPF Agents and won challenges, getting a team leader role on the EPF. Ever since then, he was one of the team leaders of the EPF. (However, he is not the leader of any EPF Classes.) He used a new gadget made by Gary to experience his times in the past when he was a PSA Agent. He helped stop Herbert by helping find his base in the wilderness, and infiltrating it. (with the help of other agents). When he got in, he took pictures of the important things he found, and returned to the EPF Command Room. After a few more missions, he teamed up with other agents to stop Herbert from destroying the island with his new machine. After that, Herbert used his new machine, thinking it would turn Club Penguin into a warm paradise, accidently burned a huge geyser in Club Penguin. Bongi6 and some other agents eventually stopped it, and threw a water party. Defend the Mainframe! Bongi6 later used the System Defender to stop many villains from destroying the EPF Mainframe computer. After defending the mainframe from Herbert the second time, Gary finished tracking Herbert's location. He discovered that Herbert had a base at the toughest mountain. After that, Bongi6 disappeared without a trace later in 2011. He returned in early 2012. Return of the Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000 On June 7, 2012, a Purple Super Hero Meteorite had crashed into the Dock. The damage was minimal, and no one was hurt. No penguin knew the powers the meteor possessed. In the next week, many penguins received strange super powers from this meteor, and while some chose to use its power for good, others used it for the path of evil. Bongi6 and the other agents discovered that from an EPF message, the Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000 had risen back to power because of the meteor. The tables turned when the Ultimate Protobot 10,000 had its powers restored and sought revenge on the Elite Penguin Force. In spite of this, he gathered Super Villains affected by the meteor to assist in his evil plans. Work on a colossal robot began. This robot was named the Destructobot. On June 14, 2012, the damage had been done. Destructobot had been wreaking havoc on the island, and villains gained the upper hand. The Elite Penguin Force worked closely with the Club Penguin Police Department, and Super Hero teams such as The Avengers, to put a stop to the growing rate of crime on Club Penguin Island. Bongi6 helped the EPF stop him, and he helped the Super Heroes defeat Destructobot, the colossal giant robot that was built by Protobot. The Super Heroes underestimated Bongi6, and he got angry, which got him to help the Super Villains. Bongi6 was also helping the super villains, and became a super villain and a robber, and helped the Protobot wreck the island. He also did more damage to the citizens, and destroyed cars. But he was also helping the EPF defeat Protobot. He robbed the Bank, and helped the robbers escape. But he later double crossed Protobot and the other robbers, and arrested robbers, and stopped some Super Villains. Suddenly, on July 4, Destructobot had fallen, and the meteor's energy had faded away. The parts of Destructobot were then taken into EPF custody. After Destructobot was defeated, Protobot was deactivated and was stopped. Operation: Blackout On November 8, 2012, Herbert kidnapped Gary the Gadget Guy and froze him in his newly built fortress, which he moved into after Puffle Trouble. On November 15, he took over Club Penguin Island, and turned it into Club Herbert. He put up giant statues of himself, covered the buildings in snow, made undesirable laws and blackened the sun using his High Frequency Infrared Reversion Laser. He even set the Everyday Phoning Facility on fire, destroying all electronics. Bongi6 and the other EPF Agents teamed up to stop Herbert from cooling down the island and destroying the EPF forever. Each day all the EPF Agents got a newly built Gadget made by the EPF to traverse an area of Herbert's Fortress. Herbert later eventually captured all the EPF leaders. (The Director, Dot, Gary, Rookie, and Jet Pack Guy). Even though Bongi6 was an EPF Team Leader, he was never captured. Herbert decided that he had to capture Bongi6 in order to succeed. However, he failed at this. All the EPF Agents eventually got to the Central Command Room, where Bongi6 used the computer, to access the last Security Terminal, to destroy the Solar Laser, and saved Club Penguin Island, and the captured agents. He then went back to the Director of the E.P.F. with all the EPF Agents. The Director revealed to all the EPF Agents that he/she is Aunt Arctic. She congratulated the agents, and promised that the EPF would rise again. Operation: Hot Sauce After Operation: Blackout ended on December 6, 2012, it was unknown what the future of the Elite Penguin Force agency was. The Everyday Phoning Facility was still destroyed, as well as the EPF Command Room, and the VR Room was gone. All EPF Agents received a new EPF Spy Phone. Bongi6 decided to attend a Pizza Party at the Cove that was hosted by his friend Rookie. But unfortunately, it was cancelled due to a lack of pizza. Bongi6 then received a mission message on his new and improved EPF Spy Phone. He was informed that Herbert had stolen a giant bottle of hot sauce from the Pizza Parlor. Bongi6 immediately teleported to the Pizza Parlor. He discovered that the Pizza Parlor had clues in it. He grabbed some hot sauce, and some white fur. Then he suddenly received a call from Gary. Gary told him how to activate his new invention, the TraceTracker 3000. Bongi6 put the evidence in his spy phone, and activated the TraceTracker 3000. He found Herbert's footprints and followed them to the Beach. He found a secret entrance to Herbert's Lair. He found a way to get inside, and broke into Herbert's Lair. He threw a pizza onto the Flood button at the lair. Klutzy tryed to get the pizza to eat it, but the lair flooded. Bongi6 received medals for completing his mission, and returned to the Cove. He celebrated at the pizza party hosted by Rookie and ate pizza. He also found out that Herbert was on his Solar Laser in the water near the Cove. After the pizza party was over, Bongi6 returned to his igloo. Super Villain Chaos After Bongi6 stopped Herbert, crystals mysteriously appeared on the island. Like the meteor, it gave penguins powers and some used it for good, and some used it for evil. It had also like the meteor, restored power to the Ultimate Protobot 10,000. Bongi6 discovered that Protobot wanted to remove parts of Club Penguin, and turn it into Robotopia, where only robots roamed. Protobot also planned to turn all penguins into robots. Super Hero teams such as The Avengers and the EPF, as well as the Club Penguin Police Department, are called into battle once again to defend the city, and new heroes also appear and offer to help defeat the robot army. Heroes gather at the Hero Carrier to hear orders and come up with battle tactics. Tony Stark (Iron Man)'s home, Stark Tower, is used as a hangout and lab area, where scientists work on new Iron Man armor to use in the fight for justice. The Super Villains built Robot Villains to destroy Club Penguin Island. Bongi6 helped the Super Villains as a super villain again, and he robbed the Bank again. But again, he was helping the EPF because he still didn't want Protobot to win. Like last time, he did damage to Club Penguin, and attacked citizens. He also built some Robot Villains to help him attack the island. After two weeks of battle, and with the help of Bongi6 and the other EPF Agents, the chaos ended, and peace was restored to Club Penguin. Operation: Puffle In November 2013, Famous Puffles around the island went missing. Herbert Percival Bear, Esquire had stolen parts of the Boiler to use for his coin operated heat source. He broke into the secret Indestructible Containment Environment and took Gary's Puffle Transmogrifer and turned it into the Brain-Box, which he used to hypnotize puffles to dig him up coins. On November 21, 2013, the EPF set up an Outpost in the wilderness behind the Ski Village to save the puffles. On the same day, 2013, Herbert kidnapped more puffles and then hypnotized them. The plan so far is the puffles digging treasure and giving it to him. Agent Bongi6 then began Operation: Puffle to find all the missing puffles, and give them back their personalities. To accomplish this, Gary started tracking down the signal between puffles and Herbert. Agent Bongi6 had to get a chip out of every breed's Brain Box. Agent Bongi6 had to save the blue puffles that day and after 5 Puffles were saved, Agent Bongi6 got a Head Lamp and a blue chip that he gave to Gary the Gadget Guy. On November 22, 2013, Agent Bongi6 carried on into the wilderness to save the red puffles. After saving 5 red puffles Agent Bongi6 got the red chip and gave it to Gary the Gadget Guy. Agent Bongi6 then received the Rescue Off-roader and the Hydro-tester 3000 to carry on his adventure the next day. On November 23, 2013, Agent Bongi6 went to the Lava Cliffs to save the black puffles. After saving five of them, he received the Rope to prepare for the next day. On November 24, 2013, Agent Bongi6 went to the EPF Puffle Vet Station to save the brown puffles. After saving five of them, he then received the Puffle Field Medic Outfit and the Stethoscope to prepare for the next day. On November 25, 2013, Agent Bongi6 went to the EPF Bootcamp to save the green puffles. After saving five of them he received the Bullhorn to prepare for the next day. On November 26, 2013, Agent Bongi6 went to the Rapids to save pink puffles. On November 27, 2013, Agent Bongi6 went to the EPF Puffle Vet Station again, this time to save the orange puffles. After saving them he received the Thermos so he was ready for the next day. On November 28, 2013, Agent Bongi6 went to the Ice Falls to save the white puffles. After saving them he received the Arctic Camouflage Suit and the Snow Goggles so he could prepare for the next rescue mission. On November 29, 2013, Agent Bongi6 went to the River Cave to save the yellow puffles. After saving five of them he then received the Search Flashlight so he can prepare to rescue the purple puffles. On November 30, 2013, Agent Bongi6 went to the River Cave again to save the purple puffles. He got some swimming gear to get into Herbert's Lair. Agent Bongi6 then ran into Herbert's Lair, but Herbert was already waiting for him since he had installed a camera to look out for intruders, and then turned his security system on and Agent Bongi6 was trapped in a ring of fire. But... he opened the vent door next to him, dodged the steam in the vents, and came out at the other end next to the network machine. Agent Bongi6 shut down the machine, and the puffles were free. The happy puffles then pushed Herbert out of his lair, and the puffles and Club Penguin were safe once again... then, the Director gave Agent Bongi6 the Puffle Freedom Statue as a prize. The Jewel Theft Cadence invited the Muppets to Club Penguin. Then came the world's most dangerous frog: The Constantine. Bongi6 and other agents discovered his plans to steal the artifacts from the museum. They quickly took them and hid them. Save the Future! Gary uses the Time Trekker 3000 in early May to go to the future. He meets the Extra-Planetary Federation (future EPF) and Gary 3000 (future version of himself). However, the Ultimate Protobot 10K is threatening to sink the island by shooting it down with meteors unless Gary 3000 gives into his demands. The future EPF cannot help as they embark on other missions, so citizens of modern Club Penguin must go to the future through a time portal (not the Time Trekker 3000-it's the source) to save the island by using Robos. Bongi6 went to the telescope, to see Protobot flying. He traveled to the future, and got a Space Cadet Jetpack, to have a way other than the Robo to fly up to space, a Final Frontier Helmet, to breathe in space, and a Robo, to stop Protobot, destroy the meteors, and destroy Protobot's future minions, the microbots. When Gary 3000 welcomed him to the future, he joined the Extra-Planetary Federation, and became a Extra-Planetary Federation Agent. He and the other agents then started battling to stop Protobot. On May 24, 4014, (4014 because he was in the future) he destroyed much more meteors and destroyed more microbots. After he did that, he was informed that Gary 3000 was coming to an area in the future. When he came, there was a big crowd that was waiting for Gary 3000. When Gary 300 came, he introduced himself to the crowd, and they explored the island. Gary 3000 also remembered Bongi6 from 2000 years ago when he there was the Elite Penguin Force and Bongi6 was a PSA and Elite Penguin Force Agent. So since Gary 3000 remembered him, they became friends (again). Gary 3000 eventually left after he talked and helped save Club Penguin in space. He said farewell for the day to the agents, and left. Bongi6 met Gary 3000 quite a few times and found out about his plan that him and the other new Extra-Planetary Federation Agents that they were going to battle Protobot in space. On May 29, 4014 in the future, Protobot rose above Club Penguin. Bongi6 and the other agents battled him and defeated him. Bongi6, fighting the Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000. But, Bongi6 was informed he wasn't stopped yet, and he was coming every five minutes. Bongi6 kept battling him for days. On June 1, 4014 Bongi6 battled Protobot multiple times. On June 4th, 4014 Bongi6 and the agents finally had the last battle with protobot. They defeated him, and they saved the galaxy. Gary 3000 said bye to all the agents that came, and the went back to the present. On June 5, 2014 the portal was finally closed. 'Gary's Message' On June 12, 2014 a few days after the portal closed, G on an EPF message, thanked all the EPF agents that defeated Protobot in the future. He said he was going to analyze his parts at the HQ, and they are very advanced.